RTA or ready to assemble products are very common items found in the current market place. For manufacturing and shipping large items the advantages and cost savings of RTA is widely accepted. Finished wood or casegoods furniture is no exception. However, currently furniture customers and retailers still face challenges finding and purchasing quality RTA upholstered furniture. The invention of this special connector and the use of more standard type connectors for assembling the different components as described will solve this problem.
Upholstered furniture usually consists of seat, back and arms in various shapes and sizes. A frame consisting of these parts is joined together using staples, wood dowels and/or glue. This frame moves through manufacturing in stages adding supporting material, springs, padding and covered in upholstery materials as a single large unit. Then packaged for shipping. A much more efficient method is to manufacture individual components through an assembly line designed for that component. Each component will be packaged together using much less space, thus saving substance-sully on shipping, handling and warehousing costs. Assembling together the components using this special connections and metal brackets and bolts provide a much stronger frame. This compared to standard manufacturing methods using staples, wood dowels and/or glue. Quality ready to assemble upholstery requires that each component to completely covered or upholstered and finished. After assembly and sitting upright their should be no visual signs of connectors and no gaps or movement between any parts. The style, design and comfort should not be limited to only one or two choices. Previous attempts at ready to assemble upholstery has not been able to address all these issues. Their are three major points of connection or stress areas of where the resting arm attaches to the back in a standard upholstered frame. This embodiment addresses these areas that has been very problematic in ready to assemble components. These areas will be described and shown in greater detail in the drawings and detailed summary of the said embodiment.